Momo
Momo L. Green (Born on September 4th, 2002, in Hartfield, New Brunswick, Canada) is a member of the Heart Knights. She's the twin sister of [[Jacob|'Jacob']], another member of the Heart Knights. She was introduced after Episode 24, after a heated battle between her brother, Jacob, and his demon, Zephyr. Appearance Momo normally doesn't wear clothes, as most Polyfoxs (the ones who have appeared in H3000, so far) don't. However, she can be seen wearing a crimson shirt, along with a black skirt and beret too when she's in America or a place she isn't familiar with Personality Momo is usually quite quiet, and doesn't really say too much at once. She normally is like this when she's in a large group of people who she isn't familiar with (i.e., the Heart Knights). However, she can be quite polite and carefree otherwise. She especially shows this off when she's around Jacob (who she loves and admires), and she's pretty comfortable around some of Jacob's friends too, such as Brayan, Pop '(despite him accidentally hitting her in the face with a pipe during their first encounter), and 'Jay. She's also noticeably more prone to being frightened than her brother. Whether this is related to her experience being possessed by Zephyr or not is a mystery. Pre-H3000 Momo was born on September 4th, 2002 (along with her brother, Jacob) to Ellie D. Green (Arctic Fox, her mother), and Stephen L. Petty (his earth name, Polyfox, father) in Hartfield, New Brunswick, Canada. She and the rest of her family lived a good life for a couples years, as Momo and Jacob's parents would often take them out and spoil them. However, things started to go downhill slightly when her brother, Jacob, began having violent spasms and seizures as a toddler. It was soon found out by their family doctor, Gene, that Jacob had a demon inside of him, trying to kill or possess him. Momo would spend a lot of her childhood being there for her twin brother, and comforting him whenever Zephyr wouldn't leave him alone. Momo and Jacob grew really close as siblings because of this. Tragedy struck the family when she and her brother were 12, when Stephen, the father, seemingly vanished in a plane crash en route to Peru (he survives, but he's taken into Area 51 due to his form). This devastated her, along with her brother, who had it even worse. Jacob's mental state hasn't improved after this event until the events of H3000. Momo remained close to Jacob up until Early 2018, when Ellie notified the two that she would be sending them both to Stonewood, Maine '''for the summer, mainly to encourage Jacob to gain more friends since he still didn't have that many aside from Momo and Ellie. Momo recalls now that she was estatic for the trip, however, Zephyr possessed her, and brought her into Jacob's mind about a month before the trip would've happened. Until she reappeared again, Jacob and Ellie both thought they had lost Momo as well, and they were both deeply impacted by this. Nothing has been revealed about what she experienced while she was being possessed. '''Jacob vs. Zephyr (I), Introduction, Episodes 24-27 Momo first appeared when Zephyr discarded her to possess Jacob. She was scared and confused about the new, then-confusing surroundings around her, but she put it behind her to help Jacob get rid of Zephyr (however, it was Franklin who got Zephyr out of Jacob). Jacob and Momo reunited, before Momo began asking about why she was in the middle of a desert and not at home, since she didn't have to deal with this until now. Momo tried to limit the number of contact she got with the other party members, but eventually, she started to grow a bit more comfortable around some of them. And started coming along with the party to missions, despite her never having any prior fighting experience. Her first tag-along was in Episode 25 (Black and White). And since, she has grown comfortable enough to reveal that she was usually there for Jacob as much as their father was when they were children. Momo said that the snow in the Snow Dimension '''(Episode 26) reminded her of home, Jacob also mentioned this. '''Episode 28, Jacob's Possession Momo joins the rest of the party into Jay's dream world in order for a final showdown against Jeremy. Momo reveals that she can become Jacob & Dyke's fusion, Jacke, without having to fuse, with the exception of a few cosmetic changes. This form of her is known as "Mocha", and it's the first case of a Polydragorn ever in H3000. After defeating Jeremy and waking up with the others, she does admit that she has the ability to become her brother's fused form, with the help of a piece of Jacob's fuse stone. Meanwhile, her brother didn't come along, as he was trapped by Zephyr, so that he could do his bidding on Jacob. Momo shows some concern for Jacob while they're in Jay's mind. Momo tries to find Jacob after she wakes up with the others (after defeating Jeremy, but losing to Mother), and eventually does. However, Jacob, now possessed by Zephyr, smashes her and [[Alejandro|'Alejandro']], another party member, into a wall, injuring them. Jacob disappears soon afterwards. Momo, along with Jacob's love interest, Brayan, are hit hard by this event, and both promise to bring an end to Zephyr for good. Jacob has not been seen since this event. Personal Life & Relationships * Jacob - Momo and Jacob share a very close relationship with one another, infact, they're best friends as much as they are siblings. Momo proved to be a very important part of Jacob's childhood, as she, along with here father, would comfort him if his demon, Zephyr, gave Jacob either a really bad nightmare or seizure. Jacob could be seen faintly tearing up after seeing Momo again for the first time after being freed from Zephyr. * Ellie - Momo has never mentioned her status with her mother, although it is assumed that they're both close. * Stephen - Momo was just as fond as her dad as Jacob was. Stephen would always tell Jacob and Momo stories of how his life was back at the aesthetic dimension, and why he left for earth. Just like Jacob, she was really brought down about hearing of his disappearance Trivia * Momo and Jacob are the only twins within the party, they are also the only known party members who share the same birthday * Momo shares similar music tastes as Jacob, as she takes interest in Rock music, along with Pop and Dance/Electronic (also like Jacob) * Momo is straight, unlike her brother, who is gay. * Momo LOVES ice cream and donuts See Also * Jacob, her brother